experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Follower's Penance
is a method of punishment by the Galactic Purist Empire for conduits convicted of high treason, the ritual was recorded back to the 18th century to modern times. Convicts were beaten by the crowd for humuliation and desecration of honor, then fastened to a wooden panel, in the shape of a cross, for penetration by Eovarian blades, and then were executed by a firing squad at a distance. To this day, is the worst form of punishment and execution and is only used for Olympian convicts. It is considered too gruesome for a prisoner convicted of several counts of murder or of Empirical Blasphemy, and is illegal to be used for other than the previously stated degree convicts. Treason Steps of Punishment Step 1: Abject Humiliation Abject humiliation is considered the least brutal step of T.F.P. The prisoner is taken to a large crowd, gathered just for the latter's execution, and handed to the crowd for exactly 40 minutes to completely do as they please to him/her. The 40 minute factor is based off of the amount of days Noah spent in the Ark, the amount of days Jesus fasted, and the amount of lashes that were permitted to use against Jesus, with the latter statement said, an extra minute is added as they whipped Jesus an extra time and he hadn't died. Once the 41 minutes begin, the entire crowd is permitted to beat, spit, and urinate on the prisoner, anything to humiliate them, the crowd was not just limited to the townspeople, but the troopers as well. So that the prisoner doesn't try to fight back, he is bound by power-negation shackles so that he can do nothing but take the beating and humiliation. After 41 minutes, the humiliation ceases and, if the prisoner is male, the head trooper rips off any facial hair of the prisoner. Step 2: Blade Penetration- internal disembowment Blade penetration is the most painful step of T.F.P. The prisoner is fastened to a wooden panel, shaped like a cross, with the prisoners hands on the bridge. The head trooper then explains the meaning of Blade Penetration, the only way to perform this ritual is by using Eovarian blades, the only material strong enough to pierce a conduits tougher-than-steel skin, as the prime instruments of torture. Then, the eight blades are dipped in hot magma and then plunged into the prisoners vital organs by executioner troopers. If they feel the prisoner is not in enough pain, the blades are then twisted and plunged deeper, going out the prisoners back. Step 3: Chance of Pardon After the prisoner has gone through the blade penetration step, the blades, which are practically embedded into his skin and organs, are removed forcefully to make the prisoner scream in agony, so to see if the prisoner still has the ability to speak. The prisoner is then given the opportunity to erase his/her sins and repent to the Empire, by simply uttering "Mercy me please" or saying "May God Empower the Empire forevermore." Should the prisoner utter one of the two phrases, he/she will be granted a pardon and enter a probationary period for a certain amount of time, based on the number of counts of treason or crime. Step 4: Final Execution by firing squad Should the prisoner ignore the chance of pardon granted upon him/her, or instead use the opportunity to insult the Empire, six troopers will be rounded up and placed 45 feet from the prisoner and given orders to fire on the prisoner wherever they wish to. After the firing squad has been given the order to execute the prisoner, his/her family is given a chance to collect the corpse and give it a proper burial. If no family claims the body, the Empire would then behead the prisoner and place his/her head on a spike and adorn it on the Palace entryway. Afterwards, the prisoner would be cremated, and his/her ashes would be spread on Traitor's Field, a field where the ashes of cremated prisoners are spread. Category:Execution method Category:Purist Empire law Category:Purist Empire